


Help

by nazangel



Series: YOI Omegaverse Week 2019 [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Katsuki Yuuri, Alpha Yuri Plisetsky, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, No Smut, Rut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-09 16:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19479562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazangel/pseuds/nazangel
Summary: The Russian team doctors kept warning Yuri."You could go into rut any time now,""Most Alphas present between the ages of twelve and fourteen. You're almost sixteen, take precautions, the later it is the worst it is,""Monitor yourself,"Yuri ignored them.





	Help

The Russian team doctors kept warning Yuri.

_"You could go into rut any time now,"_

_"Most Alphas present between the ages of twelve and fourteen. You're almost sixteen, take precautions, the later it is the worst it is,"_

_"Monitor yourself,"_

Yuri ignored them.

Like every other newborn, he had been evaluated at birth to see what secondary gender he was. Omega had been out from the beginning, he didn't have the right sex for it but after a quick blood test, the doctors had written down Alpha on the little certificate, right alongside male.

Yuri had been prepared to present at age twelve, then thirteen, and then fourteen and fifteen. He had won gold at GPF all while having a plan for a scenario if he presented while competing.

He was honestly sick of it. The doctors kept monitoring him, taking away from his ice time and nothing happened. At this point, he was convinced that there had been a mistake and he was a Beta. Beta's presented too. It was simply referred to as puberty/oestrous and usually presented with feelings of irritation, explosive emotion and confusion. The firsts two had definitely been a part of his life the last year.

So, yes, Yuri had no problem skipping another doctor's check up to be on the ice instead. He had World's to get ready for and he needed all the practice if he was going to beat the old man. He had already lost gold to him at the Europeans. He wasn't about to do it again!

Little did he know, he was going to regret it two days later.

* * *

Yuri woke up feeling hot, sweaty and overall irritated.

His phone was ringing at his bedside table. He answered to find Yakov's angry voice at the other end.

_"Yuri PlisetskY! I just heard you skipped your check up again,"_

"But Yakov-

_"I don't want to hear it. You need to get checked out,"_

Yuri huffed, "You can't make me!"

_"No I can't but I can keep you away from the ice. You're not coming to the rink today,"_

"You can't do that! I have to train,"

_"As long as you act like a disobedient brat, you don't come on the ice. That's final!"_

The call disconnected and Yuri threw his phone at the wall. By some miracle, it didn't crack.

Great. His morning was ruined. He could show up at the rink but Yakov was a stubborn bastard. He would stick to his word and Yuri wasn't selfish enough to ruin everybody else's training too.

Sighing, he decided to take a shower to cool off. Just because he couldn't go on the ice didn't mean he couldn't train. Lilia had a mini studio at home where he was allowed to practice his ballet poses.

After a quick shower, breakfast and feeding his cat, he was ready to get to work.

Except he couldn't concentrate. The irritation was still there and while the sweat was gone, he was still feeling too hot and too wound up.

Potya, that smart cat, must have sensed his mood because she kept rubbing up against him, trying to hide her face in his neck.

"Sorry Potya," he murmured, petting her, "Not in the mood right now. I think I'll go for a run. Maybe I'll feel better after,"

He gathered his water bottle and his phone and took off outside.

As soon as he started, there were a group of girls that gave him an odd look and a mother who pulled her young som away from, glaring. Yuri ignored them. People were weird. He had come out here to wind down.

Running wasn't helping though. If anything, it was aking it worse. His skin was heating up even more and his heart was starting to beat wildly. By the time he was done his usual route once, he felt faintly dizzy, his muscles were sore and he couldn't breathe properly. His bottle of water was finished too. He hadn't even noticed himself drink it.

What the hell? What was happening to him?

Everything was too hot, too-

_Shit_

"Fuck," he said out loud, leaning against a wall in a small alley.

He was having his first rut.

_Shit. Shit. Fuck._

What was he supposed to do now? His legs were starting to feel like jelly, and his head was pounding. Dammit, he had seen people go into their first rut, including Mila and a few juniors. None of them had had it this bad. A few of them had actually made it to the ice.

What was he supposed to _do?_

Think. Think. What did they always tell him? Make sure you have someone to call? Right.

Everyone who he knew was at the rink though and he didn't want to interrupt-

_Katsuki._

He didn't have practice until later. But did Yuri really want the other skater to see him like this?

As another wave of dizziness hit him, Yuri decided to swallow his pride and hit the call button.

_"Yuuri Katsuki speaking,"_

"H-hey...

_"Yura?"_

Yuri coughed in response.

_"Yura? Yurio where are you?"_

He could already here keys jangling in the background. So he rattled off the address of the closest cafe and sat down to wait.

* * *

After Yuuri's move St. Petersburg, he and Viktor had made a schedule for training. Viktor trained in the morning with Yakov and Yuuri would spend afternoons with Viktor coaching him. Yuuri had been worried that it would tire out Viktor too much and be too comfortable.

Viktor had just laughed, "I did not become the skater I am by being comfortable my Yuuri,"

So that had been that and Yuuri had to admit, it had worked out pretty well. They had both taken Gold medals at the Europeans and the Four Continents.

Yuuri had taken the free time to create a routine for himself for when Viktor was at the rink. Get up in the morning, go on a run with Makkachin, clean a bit, make something quick and light for when Viktor came for lunch and then head to train.

He had just come in from the run when his phone went off. Without looking at the caller ID, he picked up and nearly had a heart attack at how bad the young man on the other end sounded. After figuring out where Yurio was, he got into the car and headed straight for the cafe.

Once he got there he was surprised how deserted it was considering it was usually a pretty busy area. When he got out of the car, the problem became apparent.

Someone had just gone in their first rut and by the scent, it was Yuri. Yuuri followed the scent to the alley beside the cafe.

God, no wonder Yuri had sounded terrible. He had seen his sister and a few juniors go into their first. None of them had been as bad as this.

He found Yuri huddled in an alley, eyes glazed and feverish.

"Oh Yurio," he said softly, coming near the younger Alpha. Up close, he could also see the flush in the boy's skin and how hard he was breathing.

"Come on," said Yuuri, "Let's get you out of here,"

The young Alpha whimpered but slowly followed the older skater to his car. Yuuri put him in the backseat and put in a call to the team's doctor.

By the time he got instructions from the doctor, they were back home.

Yuuri had heard of the protective of older Alpha's and Omega's kicking in whenever there was a younger person in need of care. They said it was like being on autopilot.

Yuuri hadn't completely believed. He could understand protective instincts but to go on autopilot?

Still, he had no other way to describe what happened when they got inside the apartment.

Without really thinking about it, Yuuri put the soup on the stove and tea in the kettle. He then ran a bath for Yuri, making sure it was the right temperature. Once the young boy was done, Yuuri helped him get out and took him to the Master bedroom, tucked him in and made sure he was asleep. After turning off the stove and putting the teat in a thermos, he sat down beside the bed to wait for Yuri to wake up.

* * *

Yuri woke up slowly. His body realized he was awake before his eyes even opened.

When he sat up he noticed that he was not in his room anymore. Before the confusion could set in, the events from the morning came crashing back.

"Hey," said a soft voice, "You're up,"

Yuri turned around to see Yuuri halfway out of his chair.

"Hey," said Yuri, "Thanks for getting me. Um, why am I in your and Viktor's room?"

Yuuri got really red at that.

"Uh-yeah," he said, scratching the back of his head, "It's kinda embarrassing,"

Yuri raised his eyebrows at him.

"I guess I went into protective mode and decided that tucking you into our bed like a child was the best course of action,"

Yuri snorted, "You went on autopilot didn't you?"

"Seriously, that's actually a thing? I always thought it was exaggerated,"

Yuri shrugged, "Lilia does it too sometimes,"

"Ah," Yuuri nodded, "So, how are you feeling?"

"Tired. Confused. Hungry,"

Yuuri smiled his usual smile at him, "I'll get some soup,"

"And bread?"

"And bread,"

Yuri laid back down, a little surprised at his own behaviour. When was he ever this docile? Any other time he would be putting up a loud fuss about being tucked in bed and making fun of the Katsudon's mothering henning. Was it the Rut?

Speaking of the rut, what the hell had that been?

No one had told him it would be that bad. The doctors had been worried about the fact that he was presenting late. Still, they had always told him worst come to worst he would have to take some time off to make his body used to the newly awakened hormones. No one had told him he would be practically incapacitated.

What if it was always like this? Would he be able to skate? Being a professional required gruelling hours of practice. He couldn't take time off every month like this and without his skating he was nothing. How was he going to support his family, his grand-"

"Hey, Hey Yuri! Look at me! What's wrong?"

Yuri took a deep shuddering breath and released it. He hadn't even realized he had stopped.

Yuuri squeezed his shoulder, "Hey, Yuri. What is it? You looked kinds lost there,"

"It was so bad, the rut, it was really bad. What is it's always like this? I can't practice if it's like this every time, every month. If I can't practice I can't skate and it's all I-"

"Whoa whoa, come here," said Yuuri, Pulling him in a hug, "It's okay. You're okay. Take some deep breathes for me,"

Yuuri gently rocked him and he clung to him while taking deeps breaths. Any other time he would have been embarrassed but right now he was beyond that.

Once he was breathing properly again, Yuuri pulled away from hin a little, "Listen to me carefully. I'm no expert but I took biology classes and I talked to your doctors. I can explain to you what happened and I promise you it is definitely not as bad as you're thinking it is. Do you want me to explain?"

Yuri nodded.

Yuuri smiled at him, "Alright. Come here,"

He manoeuvred the so they were both sitting in the bed, Yuri tucked against the older Alpha's side with soup in his hand.

"To start with, I know you haven't done public schooling so I'm going to start with the basics that you probably missed with your private tutors. In the old days, when packs lived wild and all, the rut was a way to signal to all the omegas around that there was a virile young Alpha around to mate with,"

"Gross," muttered Yuri

Yuuri laughed, "That's what I said too,"

"Anyway, the first one is the strongest. Basically, like the announcement and then the next few will be like reminders and then your ruts will settle into familiar symptoms that you can manage,"

"But the first one isn't supposed to be that bad, even I know that. The doctors didn't warn me about something like this," said Yuri, putting away the bowl

"Oh no," said Yuuri, shaking his head, "That definitely wasn't supposed to happen. That was because of you ignoring the signs so you by just amped everything up. Even in the old days, the first rut would be spent with a healer who would make sure your body was balanced. The rest of you rut shouldn't be like that,"

"So I just made a big mess for myself because I was acting like a brat," said Yuri sullenly

"That's very self-aware of you," chuckled Yuuri, "And basically yes, that's what happened,"

Yuri sighed and snuggled into Yuuri's side, feeling exhausted, "So I'm not going to have to give up skating,"

"No definitely not," said Yuuri, "You know, I actually won gold at Nationals while on my rut,"

"Really?" said Yuri,

"Lot's of athletes compete on their ruts and heats. They just use scent suppressants so it's not noticeable,"

"Wish there was something to suppress the whole thing,"

Yuuri frowned and looked him in the eye, "Don't ever think of those. They're dangerous for you and are only given out in extreme circumstances, okay?"

Yuri sighed, "Yeah, yeah. I know. God, you're such a mother hen,"

Yuuri snorted, and gently poked him in the side "I don't hear you complaining, cuddle monster,"

"It's the rut!"

"Sure. Sure," said Yuuri, "Do you need anything?"

"Nah, I'm good,"

"Okay good," said Yuuri, "I need to to put away a few things in the kitchen and then I'll be back. Are you good until then?"

Yuri yawned, "Yeah. I'll be fine,"

Yuuri smiled, ruffled his hair a little and walked out.

Yuri stayed in a half dozed state until he heard Yuuri walk back in again.

"Okay, so I called Viktor. Told him to get Potya when he was done and I told him that I would be skipping practice to-"

"What?!" said Yuri, instantly sitting up, "You can't skip practice for me. Don't you want to beat the old man? You can't do that if you're skipping practice and-"

Yuuri laughed, "It's just one practice, Yura. It'll be fine and I don't mind staying with you. You're more important,"

Yuri shook his head, "How can you always be like this?"

"Like what?"

"So _nice,_ "

Yuuri smiled at him gently, resuming his earlier position on the bed.

"It's a gift,"

Yuri snorted but leaned back into Yuuri's side. He had to admit it was nice. Yuuri's hands stroking his hair felt really good and so did the lullaby he was gently singing.

Before he knew it, his eyes lids were growing heavy and sleep was pulling him under.

* * *

Yuri spent the next few days at the Katsuki-Nikiforov apartment, practising to rein in his scent and learning how to properly take care of himself on his heat. Yuuri had wanted to take off a couple of more days but Yuri had put his foot down. There was no way anyone was going to miss anymore practice for him.

So, he had been left alone in the apartment. He took the time to work on some assignments for his homeschooling program, chat with his grandfather and Otabek. Mila and Georgi came over a few times to keep him company.

When he got back on the ice, it felt like coming home. Yuuri smiled at him and he flipped him off with a grin on his face. That felt like home too.

Yuri ended up winning Gold at Worlds with Viktor standing on his right and Yuuri on his left.

When they got off the podium, both skaters raised his hands to the deafening roar of the crowd. Yuri was too happy to care about all the cameras flashing and the pictures that would be all over the news.

"You better hold on tight, Yura," whispered Viktor, "I'll be taking the one at the GPF,"

The GPF. It would be Viktor's last one.

"Bring it on old man," said Yuri, "I'll be defending my title,"

"Or maybe I'll take it from you both," said Yuuri, a grin planted on his face

"Let the best skater win," said Viktor, "We'll have Katsudon Pirozhki after,"

Yuri felt a wave of happiness and a genuine smile made lit up his face.

"You're on,"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed!  
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!


End file.
